More trouble at the Moulin Rouge
by Miss Loryn Emery Halliwell
Summary: This is 5 months after Satine's wake. A new diamond has been hired. But there's a hitch. She's the Duke's DAUGHTER! And she happens to fall in love with Christian!    Song suggestions are greatly appreciated. ChristianOC
1. Chapter 1

Copyright © Christian, Harold Zidler, Duke and the diamond dogs belong to Baz Luhrmann and 20th Century Fox

Other characters belong to me

* * *

><p>When my parents met each other it was in Paris France. At a brothel no less. My mother had been a prostitute and my father a duke. I was raised in the brothel until the tender age of 12 when my mother died suddenly. I was sent to live with my father who ignored me. That was until he saw how much I started to look like my mother. I had strawberry blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a fair complexion and curves in all the right areas. Every attempt he tried to marry me off never worked. Either the man wasn't worth it, wasn't rich enough or believed in the Bohemian ways. I never minded the Bohemian ways. In fact. Without my father knowing I actually believed in the Bohemian ways. Then one year he decided to invest in a cabaret. To me it reminded me of my mother. My dad left me with my grandmother then came back broken hearted. Then on my 25th birthday I left home. I moved to a very Bohemian type area and fixed the place up to my liking. I was even able to find a job. At a cabaret of all places. Despite that I was the lead I loved my job. I got to sing and dance. Which were 2 of my favorite things to do. On one particular night the owner of Moulin Rouge told me that someone very important was coming and to put on my best show. Mind you I had been working at the Moulin Rouge for 4 months now. The first song for the night was Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend. So I got ready and perched myself on the hanging trapeze. It then lifted in the air as my stomach churned. Midway through the song when I was in the throng of can can dancers with Harold Zidler, the owner, he told me that man was waiting to see me in my room after the number. I got excited then he told me to look up at the 2nd level. I looked through the can can girls dresses and looked up. I gasped sharply and was shocked to see my father.<p>

"What does he look like?"

"He has the red hair and mustache."

"You've got to be kidding me! I can't do this!"

"And why not my dove?"

"It's...complicated."

"If you do this and he signs to keep the place afloat you can stay the diamond. I know you love this job."

"God. Fine. I'm doing this for you. It may not go as planned just so you know."

"That doesn't matter pigeon." I giggled at Harold's pet names for me. They were cute and funny. I finished the song and hurried to my room which used to belong to my predecessor. I quickly changed into a modest outfit just as the door slammed open. I silently groaned then popped out from the dressing partition.

"Daddy?"

"What do you think you're doing here? Do you know how worried I've been about you? Now I find out the new _Diamond_ is my own daughter!"

"Daddy please I love it here."

"No. You're coming home right now."

"Daddy please. Mama would've approved." That's what stopped my father from trying to drag me out.

"How dare you bring your mother up! She would have _not_approved of this!"

"Yes she would've! I know so. On my 10th birthday she told me she wanted me to become like her!"

"Well I'm not letting you! I'm your father for god sakes!"

"Daddy please."

"One year. You have one year doing this. But if I find out that you're selling yourself I _will_ drag you away."

"Yes father. Thank you father." My dad left as I sat on the bed. Almost immediately Harold came in curious and shocked.

"That was fast. Well pigeon?"

"A year. That is if I don't sell myself to your customers. If that happens then he won't support Moulin Rouge."

"Done! I'll have Nini take the customers."

"Wait. You actually had customers lined up for me? I've only been here 4 months now."

"Yes. But the men are lusting after you when you perform. And you perform so beautifully my dove."

"Are you getting to a point Harold?"

"Do you remember the writer I told you about?"

"The one who fell in love with my predecessor? Vaguely. What about him?" I asked the question as I went behind the dressing partition.

"Well. He's writing another play. Rather tragic though. And I want you to be the lead."

"Well seeing as how it is _his_ play I think it's his choice. Not yours. Don't you think so Harold?" I said as I untied the corset.

"Yes I guess so. Well pigeon get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Harold left as I slipped into my blue nightgown then my blue lace robe. I went out onto balcony and looked out into the Parisian skyline. I went up to the top of the elephant and sat in the gazebo. I leaned against a pole then started quietly singing.

* * *

><p><em>I'm having trouble thinking of a song about loneliness and sadness that she'll sing. Any suggestions?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Copyright © Christian, Harold Zidler, Duke and the diamond dogs belong to Baz Luhrmann and 20th Century Fox

Other characters belong to me

* * *

><p>Midway through my singing I felt as if I was being watched. I looked around warily then saw a bearded man looking in my direction. Most likely he was lost in memory lane. I turned away and carried on singing the song. I went back in my room and took my robe off. I slipped under the covers and promptly fell asleep. Only to be roused a moment later by a hard shove and a loud voice. I fell off the bed then got up seeing the man from the window.<p>

"What the hell was that about?"

"You can't be in here! It's not your room!"

"It's been mine for 5 months now."

"You can't be in here!"

"Get out of my room or I'll call security!"

"You don't have the say!"

"I god damn well do! I'M THE NEW DIAMOND!" In a split second I felt blinding pain across my jaw as I fell to the floor.

"You're lying. Zidler would never replace Satine." I then heard harsh knocks at the door. The door then opened to reveal Harold and my bodyguard/fellow dancer Chocolat. Chocolat ran over to me as Harold scolded the man.

"I'm fine Choco."

"Are you sure my lady?"

"Yes. But he won't be." Chocolat helped me up then held me back as Harold stood between me and the man.

"What is wrong with you Christian? You can't go around hitting my Diamonds!"

"No one replaces Satine's Diamond status!"

"It had to happen Christian. Time goes on. Moulin Rouge would've gone kaput if I didn't bring in someone new."

"The Diamond is Satine! Not this...whore!" The word 'whore' struck me in the heart. I may act like one during my songs but I certainly didn't sleep with anyone. I stepped up to Harold and stood at his side.

"I can take care of this Harold."

"Are you sure my duckling?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"We'll be outside." Harold and Chocolat left reluctantly then shut the door. I turned to look at 'Christian' and fully saw how he looked. He had an unruly beard that framed his thin lips, a wide nose, blue grey eyes, dark unkempt hair and a pale complexion.

"Are you just going to stare at me or actually deal with me?" I snapped out my daze and glared at Christian.

"Oh I'm going to deal with you alright. One." I kicked at Christian's shin knocking him down to his knees. "That's for pushing me out of bed. Two." I then kicked swiftly at Christian's groin hitting it on target. Christian held his crotch as I stood firmly on my feet. "That's for calling me a whore. Three." I then punched Christian right in the lips then his jaw knocking him out cold. "That's for punching me." I stalked over to the vanity and checked on my jaw. Sure enough there was a bruise starting to form. I sighed then went to the bed. Only to notice that Christian was laying on his back with an Absinthe bottle coming out of his jacket pocket. "Well no wonder. You're so god damn drunk on this damn stuff." I poured the drink off the balcony then tossed it to the ground. I then carried Christian over to the lounge chair and laid him on it. I went over to my bed and climbed in. I finally fell asleep after fighting against it.

* * *

><p><em>I'm having writer's block at this point but am welcome to any ideas on what to happen next. But I thought to give you all a Boxing Day update.<em>


End file.
